Kise
by Bucin is fun
Summary: Hanya kisah singkat nan absurd tentang kesialan Sang copycat Kiseki no Sedai, Kise Ryouta yang menjadi bual-bualan Akashi dan Midorima sampai akhirnya mengajak kenalan seorang gadis gulali di bawah pohon Sakura/ Plotless/ RnR?/ Drabble absurd, plotless, gaje, DLDR!/ #Savana


_Standard disclaimer applied._

 **KISE**

Hanya kisah singkat nan absurd tentang kesialan Sang copycat Kiseki no Sedai, Kise Ryouta yang menjadi bual-bualan Akashi dan Midorima sampai akhirnya mengajak kenalan seorang gadis gulali di bawah pohon Sakura/ **Plotless** / RnR?

 **! Don't like don't read !**

Langit musim semi begitu cerah hari ini, secerah warna rambut Kuroko Tetsuya, jalanan terlihat cukup ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang.

Dan di salah satu trotoar terlihat tiga pemuda berbeda tone yang sedang berbincang, atau mungkin hanya yang bersurai pirang saja yang asik berceloteh, sedangkan lainnya hanya memasang wajah bosan.

Mereka adalah Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijurou, dan Midorima Shintarou. Pagi ini Akashi dan Midorima ada jadwal kuliah sedangkan Kise hanya mengekor karena bosan di apato.

"Midorimacchi, aku penasaran sekali-ssu, apa Midorimachhi bisa lihat jika tidak pakai kacamata?" tanya Kise, netra hazel keemasannya menatap penuh harap agar Midorima Shintarou berkenan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Midorima memutar iris senada zamrudnya bosan, ia tahu jika tidak dijawab anak ayam kuning di sampingnya ini akan merengek dengan air mata buayanya.

"Kise, aku ini rabun bukam buta, gunakan otakmu nanodayou!" tukas Midorima singkat nan menohok.

Kise memanyunkan bibirnya sok lucu, sedangkan Akashi hanya memutar emperornya bosan, kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu benar-benar berharap jika suatu saat nanti Kise mendapat pendamping hidup yang sadis dan cukup mampu membuat pemuda itu menutup mulutnya untuk tidak berceloteh hal yang tidak berguna, tedengar jahat memang, tapi Akashi tak peduli, ia sudah lelah dengan drama picisan buatan Sang copycat Kiseki no Sedai, a.k.a Kise Ryouta.

"Midorimacchi, hidoi-ssu!"

"Ryouta, jika kau berisik lagi guntingku yang akan menjawabnya!"

Kise semakin memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ancaman dari gunting maut milik Maha Kaisar Akashi Seijurou.

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat, tapi tak berlangsung lama karena pada dasarnya Kise sangatlah over dan over hiperaktif.

"Kalian tau tidak, aku mendapat kelompok yang super pintar di kelas humaniora, aku jadi merasa tidak berguna-ssu," curhat Kise.

Akashi melirikkan emperornya ke arah Kise, lalu berujar, "Ryouta, jika kau merasa tidak berguna, bayangkan Ryouta ..."

"Bayangkan apa Akashicchi? Bayangkan aku menjadi super genius sehingga aku tidak menjadi insecure-ssu?" sela Kise percaya diri.

"Bayangkan perasaan orang tuamu punya anak yang tidak berguna," tukas Akashi.

"Hidoi-ssu," rengek Kise.

Tapi Akashi dan Midorima tidak menggubris, kedua pemuda itu sudah masuk ke gerbang kampus, meninggalkan Kise yang mulai merengek dengan air mata buaya.

 **-X-X-X-**

Kise Ryouta, adalah nama pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan di paving Teikou park, taman milik Teikou University, bibir sexynya sibuk menggumam, netranya sekali-kali melirik sekitar, mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya menarik perhatian.

Dan di sanalah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun, seorang gadis di bawah pohon Sakura, gadis dengan surai senada bunga kebanggan musim semi dan iris seindah zamrud khatulistiwa.

Dalam langkah yang pasti, Kise mengikis jarak di antara mereka, hingga kini ia duduk tepat di samping gadis gulali tersebut.

"Halo," sapa Kise tiba-tiba,menarik atensi gadis gulali itu dari buku tebal setebal dosa yang tengah dibacanya.

"Hm? Siapa kau?" tanya gadis gulali yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno tersebut, di lihat dari name tag pada jas lab putih yang dikenakannya.

"Halo, namaku Kise Ryouta, keahlianku minum air putih, hobiku karaoke, aku menyukai basket, di tempatkan di posisi manapun tak masalah, salam kenal," ucap Kise panjang lebar, seolah-olah hal itu sangatlah penting untuk diberitahukan.

"Hah? Terus kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura yang masih bingung dengan maksud pemuda blondie yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya ini.

"Kenalan, tak kenal maka tak sayang, kalau udah kenal berarti boleh dong panggil sayang," jawab Kise dengan satu kerlingan khas shalala goes on miliknya.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno, dan maaf aku sudah punya pacar," tukas Sakura, lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke kelas untuk mengikuti jadwal kuliahnya hari ini, meninggalkan Kise yang hanya bisa cengo begitu saja.

"Haaahh?"

 _Sepertinya kesialan sangat menyukai Kise Ryouta._

 **END**

Halo, saya kembali lagi dengan drabble super plotless, hehe. Semoga ada yang cukup menghibur, mohon reviewnya jika berkenan, terimakasih, XD.

 **ig** : **@Savana21_**


End file.
